Heartbreak
by rockchiksrule
Summary: What happens when Jade returns to HA after being gone for almost 2 years? How will Tori react?


Tori was standing outside, In the courtyard of Hollywood Arts talking to a friend before school started.

The girl she was with was trying to convince her that she should hang out with the group after school today, and Tori was getting tired of having to explain why she couldn't

Tori: For the last time Tara I can't hang out tonight I have to…

Tori stopped midsentence. Her expression hardened and all emotion left her face.

Tara: Tori…Tori…earth to Tori. Are you ok?

Tori continued to stare straight ahead.

Tori: No…Fucking…Way.

Tara followed her line of vision and landed on a raven haired goth looking girl. Very pretty but strangely scary at the same time.

Tara: Who's that?

Tori: Jade West

Then Tori turned and stormed towards the front doors of the school without another word. "That was strange" Tara thought to herself. When it was time for lunch Tara went up to Andre's locker to meet the gang.

Tara: Hey Andre can I talk to you for a second?

Andre: Yeah sure. What's up?

Tara: Have you talked to Tori today? She was a little strange this morning.

Andre: No I haven't seen her yet today. Strange how?

Tara: Well I was talking to her outside and everything was fine…and then this girl showed up and Tori wouldn't stop staring at her.

Andre: haha that's Tori. Always getting distracted by cute girls.

Tara: No this wasn't like that. I mean she was very pretty, and kinda scary. But this was different. She just turned to stone. Wouldn't say a word. She looked…I don't know…lost….or distant…emotionless...something along those lines.

Andre: Hmmm…that is a little odd. I'll talk to her later when everyone isn't around.

Tara: Ok…oh and she told me her name. Jade….ummm…West or something like that.

Andre: No shit…Jade is back. Makes sense now.

Tara: Who the hell is this Jade?

Andre: Jade is Tori's first and only love. REAL love. And Toris is Jade's. Jade went here before Tori did and she was a…player for lack of a better word. Flew through girls…different one every time you saw her. Crazy thing was she never had to go after them. They all flocked to her, and she ate it up. That was until Tori showed up here. They started dating and Jade was a reformed player. A changed woman…or so it seemed. Anyway long story short Jade cheated on Tori, Tori found out, they broke up, and Jade moved to New York. Tori was a mess after that. Took her months to get back to any kind of "normalcy". Now she's just like Jade used to be. Changes girls more than she changes clothes. I think it's her wall. Her way of making sure she never gets hurt like that again.

Tara: Wow intense

Andre: Yeah just do me a favor and don't mention it to Tori. She doesn't like talking about it.

Tara: Ok no problem.

Andre: Let's go eat they can meet us out there.

Lunch went by smoothly with no mention of Ms. West and Tori was at her locker getting her things ready for her next class. That's when she heard it. The all too familiar voice that she thought she had forgotten.

Jade: Hey Vega…how's life?

Tori felt every emotion possible at that point and responded the only way she knew how to.

Tori: Screw you

Jade: Ooohhh someone has developed a little bit of an attitude while I was away

Tori: Fuck off

Jade: I like this expansive vocabulary that you have. You must do well with the ladies.

Tori turned on her heel and walked away with her middle finger up in the air letting Jade know exactly how she felt.

Jade: Well that was interesting.

Jade walked to class and the day dragged on. After school was over she went to her locker and saw Andre.

Jade: Hey man how the hell have you been?

Andre: So the rumors are true…you have returned. Good to see you Jade I'm alright. How are you?

Jade: Peachy…listen what's up with Vega?

Andre: What do you mean?

Jade: She's got a little bit of an attitude on her now

Andre: I think that's reserved for you

Jade: Don't I feel special. Seriously though she won't even talk to me.

Andre: What did you think was gonna happen? You were gonna walk through the door and she was just gonna strip for you?

Jade: As nice as that sounds no…but I thought we could at least be friends…or whatever we were before. Maybe you could help me out…she is your best friend. Like I said she won't even talk to me.

Andre: I don't think she wants to talk to you Jade…and I can't say that I blame her.

Jade: What! Andre…

Andre: You broke her heart Jade…no you shattered it…and you didn't stick around to see the pieces everywhere. I'm not going to go into detail but after you left she spiraled down…fast, and she finally has her life back.

Jade: Really? Cuz the way I hear it she's practically a walking STD the way she goes through girls. Some life that is.

Andre: You used to be the same way.

Jade: Yeah I know which I why I can say it's not much of a life

Andre: Listen if you care about Tori at all…if you ever cared about her…if you have any respect for what you two had….anything at all…just leave her alone

Andre walked away and left Jade standing there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe how badly Tori had been hurt…damaged…broken. She decided that if avoiding Tori was what she really wanted then Jade would do just that.

Tori stood in the shower that night trying to wash the day off of her. Wash away the emotions that seeing Jade brought up in her. Standing under the hot water she felt everything and nothing at the same time…and she flashed back to that dreadful night when her and Jade broke up. The night when her whole world came crashing down around her.

(Flashback)

Tori was at Jade's house and she was so happy that it was Friday night. Jade's parents were out and they had the whole weekend to spend with each other just doing whatever it is that they wanted to do. They were lying on the couch in Jade's room flipping through channels on the TV. Jade was behind Tori and she had her arms wrapped around her….both loving just being there.

Tori: I'm gonna miss this…I can't believe you're moving so soon.

Jade held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

Jade: I know but don't think about that now. Let's just enjoy.

Tori: You're right…there's nothing on…wanna watch a movie?

Jade: Sure what do you want to watch?

Tori: I don't know…I'm horrible at thinking of things on the spot.

Jade: Well you better think of something because if you don't you know what we are going to end up watching

Tori: No…I'll think of something.

Jade: Of course you will….5…..4…..3…

Tori: No just give me a minute

Jade: 2…

Tori: Jaaaadeee…

Jade: 1….0….ok we are watching the scissoring

Tori: Nooooo…..I don't like that movie it's scary.

Jade: I don't know why you freak out so much you know I'll protect you.

Tori: True…I always feel so safe in your arms

Upon hearing that Jade smirked and kissed Tori softly on the lips.

Jade: That's right you do…I'm gonna go get the movie and some popcorn. I'll be right back.

Jade left the room and Tori grabbed her laptop to pull up her Slap page and entertain herself while Jade was gone. She was scrolling though the news feed when something caught her eye. A huge post that said "Ladies calm yourselves and keep your panties on…JADE IS BACK!" Underneath was a picture of Jade kissing some blonde girl…a pretty blonde girl at that. There was a comment that said "old habits die hard" and Tori felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she felt like sick…nauseous and like she had been punched in the stomach. 2 minutes later jade came back in the room with the movie and popcorn.

Jade: Ok babe I'm ready come cuddle up here and I'll keep you safe

When Jade uttered those words she thought she heard Tori let out a sob and she looked over at her. That's when she noticed that Tori's head was down and her face was in her hands.

Jade: Tori…baby what's wrong? Are you ok?

Tori didn't answer she just kept her head down and her sobbing got louder. Now Jade was worried…she didn't know what could have happened in the 5 minutes she was gone though. Jade walked over to Tori, put her hand under her chin and tilted her head up.

Jade: What is it babe? Talk to me…

Jade tried wiping her tears away and Tori smacked her hand out of the way.

Tori: Don't you fucking touch me!

Jade: Whoa…what has gotten into you?

Tori: I think the question is what's gotten into you? Or better yet…who?

Tori turned the computer around so Jade could see the picture. Jade's face turned to stone and she lost any color that was in her face.

Jade: Tori…I…

She was about to start explaining when she changed her mind.

Tori: So this is real then…you did this? How could you?

Jade: Tori I'm sorry.

Tori: GOD how could I be so stupid…everybody told me that this was going to happen. They all said not to trust you…that you were a heartbreaker and you were just gonna plow through me like every other girl. But I didn't listen. I thought I was different…I thought you were different.

Jade: You are different Tori…I'm different too…you changed me. I love you.

Tori: No you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me!

Jade: That didn't mean anything…please Tori you have to believe me I love you

Tori: I bet you say that to all the girls. Anything to get into their pants right. Well you got what you wanted…I hope you're happy with whatever her name is... and the next one and the next one and the next one. We are so over…have a nice life in New York.

Tori stormed out and left jade standing there with a tear rolling down her cheek. The most important thing in her life had just walked out of her life.

The next week went by fairly quickly and uneventfully with Jade keeping her word and keeping her distance from Tori…until she no longer thought that it was better to keep her distance. And that's just what she thought when she saw an obnoxious guy relentlessly hitting on Tori.

Tori: I told you Kyle I'm flattered but I will not go out with you.

Kyle: Why not?

Tori: Because I'm gay. I like women…not guys

Kyle: Oh come on gorgeous you just haven't met the right one yet. Stop playing with the boys and I'll show you what a real man can do for you

He grabbed her wrist and Tori struggled to get out of his grasp. All of a sudden she felt another hand on her wrist and looked up to find Jade glaring at Kyle with daggers in her eyes. She knocked Kyle's hand off of Tori and shoved him back hard.

Jade: Hey douchebag I believe she said no…she doesn't want to go anywhere with you! So take a hint before something really bad happens to you.

Kyle: What are you…her bodyguard?

Jade: Yes and if you ever come near her again I will take my favorite pair of scissors, chop your balls off and make you swallow them…I'm not kidding. Do I make myself clear?!

Kyle:Y..y..yes

Jade: Good now get the hell out of here.

Kyle ran away and Jade turned to Tori.

Jade: Hey are you ok?

Tori: Yeah…fine…thanks

Tori started to walk away. She wanted to get as far away from Jade as she could as fast as she could.

Jade: Hey Vega wait up

Tori just kept on walking

Jade: Vega wait just talk to me for a minute

Tori: We have nothing to talk about

Jade: Tori…please

Tori stopped walking. Jade never referred to her by her first name…well almost never. It was reserved for intimate moments…or very important/serious things.

Tori: What do you want?

Jade: Just let me talk to you

Tori: There is nothing for us to discuss

Jade: Please just give me 5 minutes, and then if you never want to speak to me again I will respect your wishes.

Tori: Ugh…fine. 5 minutes

Jade: Great thanks follow me….let's go talk in Sikowitz's room. No class right now…it's empty and no one will bother us.

Tori: Fine

They walked into the classroom and Jade shut the door. Tori put her bag down and sat down looking up at Jade.

Tori: So what do you want to talk about?

Jade: Ummm…how have you been?

Tori: Seriously? After all this time and everything that just happened that's all you have to say? This is bullshit I'm leaving

Tori got up to walk away but Jade grabbed her arm.

Jade: Ok you're right that's not what I wanted to say. Why won't you talk to me? You can barely even look at me…why?

Tori: You can NOT be serious. Am I the only one that remembers what happened?

Jade: No…but that was a long time ago. It's been almost 2 years…I thought you would have moved on from it by now. I mean we still share the same group of friends. It would be nice if we could at least be civil with each other if we can't be friends.

Tori: You cheated on me Jade! You broke my heart! I trusted you…I gave you everything and you threw it back in my face! How am I supposed to move on from that?

Jade looked as though Tori's words actually slapped her in the face.

Jade: (whispering) I never cheated on you

Tori: What?...

Jade: I never cheated on you

Tori: Fuck you! I saw the picture with my own eyes. You never bothered denying it before so why start lying about it now.

Jade: I'm not lying. That picture you saw was from a skit I did with another girl in class. It was a project nothing more. I didn't know that there was some perv in the back taking a picture of it. When you saw it and thought I cheated on you I didn't deny it because I was moving. I was going to explain it to you when I realized that it was better not to. I thought it would be easier for me to leave…to move away…with you thinking that I cheated…with you hating me…than it was for me to leave with this hope that everything would be a magical fairytale. I didn't know when I would be able to move back…I didn't know anything about what was going to happen in my life. I didn't want to have you waiting around…hoping and pining for something that might have never happened. I never planned any of that to happen, but when that situation presented itself to me I took advantage of it. I thought it would be better in the long run. I'm so sorry Tori. I never cheated on you. I never stopped loving you.

Tori's tears were threatening to overflow at this point.

Tori: What? You still love me?

Jade: I do

Tori: Why should I believe you? After all this time…after everything? How can I believe you?

Jade: You just have to know in your gut and trust your instincts that I'm telling you the truth. I have no proof for what I'm saying. You just have to look inside and find the answer that we both know is already there. I know I have always been and still am a total gank…and the biggest jerk on the planet. But you know that I loved you…and you know that I still do.

At that moment Tori knew she was going to do the one thing she swore she would never do again. The only thing she had been terrified of doing since the moment she saw Jade. She threw herself into Jade's arms and crashed their lips together. Jade was taken aback by the move but quickly responded to the kiss. She ran her tongue along Tori's bottom lip silently asking for entry. Tori opened her mouth and when she felt Jade's tongue she moaned into the kiss. After a minute Jade pulled back and looked into Tori's eyes.

Jade: Are you ok? You sure about this?

Jade was praying she wouldn't say no but she didn't want to take advantage of her in the midst of a highly emotional and vulnerable situation.

Tori nodded her head and pulled Jade in for another scorching kiss. Tori wrapped her hands around Jade's neck and Jade let one hand go behind Tori's head while the other rested on her hip. They started breathing heavier and Tori tangled her hands into Jade's raven black hair. She pulled on it and elicited a moan from Jade. Jade picked Tori up and Tori wrapped her legs around Jade's waist. Jade walked over to the front of the classroom and slammed Tori into the wall. Tori let out a grunt and bit down on Jade's lip. Jade removed her lips from Tori's and started kissing a trail to her neck where she began licking and nibbling at the exposed skin there. She moves lower towards Tori's chest and then kissed her way back up and kissed Tori. "I missed you so much" Jade said in between kisses. "I missed you too…more than you can imagine" was Tori's response. Jade ran a hand under Tori's shirt and under her bra. She skimmed by her nipples before taking them in her fingers and rolling them gently. "Jesus Jade"…"Can you ever forgive me Tori? I'm so sorry." "Yes just don't stop what you're doing." Upon hearing that Jade smiled…her famous smirk and moved her hand to unbutton Tori's pants. Tori pulled Jade in for another kiss and only stopped when she couldn't breathe anymore. She looked into Jade's beautiful eyes and ran her hand through her hair. Then she ran a finger down the side of her cheek and across her lips. Jade kissed Tori's finger softly.

Tori: Don't hurt me…don't leave me. I don't think I can survive that again

Jade heard everything she needed to hear in those few words. The love, pain, fear, excitement, hope, and arousal all rolled into one. It broke her heart and healed her at the same time.

Jade: Never

Jade kissed Tori with more passion than ever before and moved over to Sikowitz's desk. She laid Tori down and kissed her deeply. She kissed her way down Tori's neck, her breasts, her stomach, her hips, and then she pulled down Tori's pants. Her panties were incredibly wet and Jade loved it. She couldn't believe she ever thought it was better to leave this girl. This girl was…no is…her whole world. She looked up at Tori as she pulled her panties down.

Jade: Are you sure about this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to

Tori: I love you...now stop making me wait. Get up here and kiss me.

Jade smirked again and kissed Tori trying to show her how much she loved her with that one action. Jade ran her fingers through Tori's wetness and slid a finger into Tori. "Oh fuck Jade"…Jade added a second finger and started moving slowly in and out. She was getting off on Tori's moans of pleasure. Tori had her hands under Jade's shirt and she was digging her nails into her back. Jade loved the feel of Tori going crazy under her. "Oh my god Jade…baby…don't stop. You feel so good." "So do you babe." She felt Tori getting close and her muscles starting to contract around her fingers. She slowed down making Tori whimper in frustration. Jade chuckled…"Relax baby it will be worth it I promise." Jade kissed Tori and then slid down her body resting her head on Tori's thigh as she kissed and licked her way to Tori's center. She stuck her tongue out and ran it over Tori's clit and both of them moaned at first contact. Jade knew this was where she belonged…Tori tasted like home. Tori reached down and tangled a hand in Jade's hair and her other hand reached for Jade's. Their fingers interlocked while Jade went to work on her girl. Tori was about to go over the edge…she knew from how close she was before and the way she kept shouting Jade's name over and over again. "Oh my fucking god…Jade…Jade baby don't stop…please don't stop…JJJJJAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDEEE! Tori had the most powerful orgasm that she could ever remember having…and it was at the hands of the love of her life. The woman she thought was gone forever…that she would never see again…that never loved her. She was happily wrong about all of those things. Jade kissed her as Tori came down from her incredible high and finally opened her eyes.

Jade: Hey beautiful

Tori: Holy shit…Jade…that was….fuck….beyond words

Jade: (chuckling) I'm glad you enjoyed

Tori played with Jade's hair and couldn't believe they had this second chance.

Tori: I'm so happy you came back

Jade: Me too…you are where I belong

Tori: And you are where I belong.

Jade pulled Tori's pants up and sat down at the desk. She pulled Tori onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Tori laid her head on Jade's shoulder.

Jade: So does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend again?

Tori: (smiling) yes…I love you

Jade: I love you too

Tori: Baby

Jade: Yeah…

Tori: Thanks for saving me from that guy earlier.

Jade: No problem…I'm never gonna let anyone hurt my girl

Tori: Yeah I always did feel safe with you


End file.
